


Trees

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Kylux Advent Calendar, M/M, Marooned, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Hux is marooned.  There's too many trees and Kylo is having trouble finding his General.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Trees

**Author's Note:**

> No MCD or dangerous situations shown. Over tagged to be safe. Hux can handle himself and has wilderness survival training. No explicit sex. Trudgen and the Knights of Ren are mentioned before and during an intimate scene between Hux and Ren.

Work is linked in two places. Viewing is restricted to 18+ on YouTube. Twitter is not age restricted but beware of NSFW content that may not be tagged.

[Baphometsims YouTube channel link](https://youtu.be/jFk5gA_lIGk)

[Baphometsims Twitter video link](https://twitter.com/baphometsims/status/1336197344640065537)

This is a video that plays like a short movie on a laptop or tablet. Best if played with stereo sound but not necessary. Subtitles do not match animated character's speech. Sex scenes using video game assets such as the Sims4 is an imperfect art form. They're not an intrinsic part of the game and are created using the generous work of creators who produce modifications "mods" to impact intended gameplay. If the story warrants showing genitalia/explicit sex and I'm able to accomplish it in an artistic manner you may see some goodies. Heed the tags. 

I'm picky about how things look and would rather produce a decent story than show Kylo Ren's "junk".


End file.
